Unexpected reunion
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: this is a cross over between the flashpoint paradox movie and the justice league cartoon. Thomas gets transported to the justice league universe. how will they react to each other? -Gemini


Unexpected reunion-Chapter 1

A/N

All you really need to know about the movie flashpoint paradox is that Thomas Wayne is batman, Martha Wayne is joker, and Bruce is the one who got killed in the ally. If you haven't seen the movie I recommend it to anyone. It may be animated, but it's probably not for kids. Also, I'm treating the flashpoint storyline like a universe of its own. Berry has not saved his mother yet.

The Justice Lord Batman was working on his inter-dimensional transporter. How could he not? He had already found one parallel dimension. He didn't want to actually transport anyone, but he wanted to see some of the variations. So it was his new pet project. He had been wrenching on it for a few months now. It was almost in working order. All he had to do was cross these two wires and . . . SHIT! Something went wrong. The transporter could have sent anyone anywhere and he wouldn't know about it. He hoped not, but he couldn't take any chances. He shut down the transporter and started to look for any problem within the dimensions. He efficiently found a problem. Someone from an alternate earth had been sent to the league universe and now he had no way to send them home. Then he remembered that he could trace the DNA of whoever got transported. He accessed it and found the file with the information that he wanted. He almost went into shock when he found the match. Thomas Wayne. His father was alive in some alternate universe.

Thomas Wayne had just been brooding over a new case when suddenly he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in a cave. Not his cave, this one lacked all of his guns and he did not see any alcohol containers. He did, however see the computer and the Batman armor. After the events of the flashpoint paradox, his world had not died as they all thought it would, it simply created a new universe. So, based off of that, he decided that he was in an alternate universe. Which one is the question. Was it one where his son. . . He couldn't finish that thought because he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When an old English man appeared, his mind raced. He hadn't seen the butler since a few months after he lost his family. Bruce to a lone gunman and Martha to madness.

"I didn't expect you back so soon Master Bruce. How did-" he stopped talking when he saw Thomas. "Sir, you have the right symbol, but the wrong suit. Tell me, who are you?" The butler asked, not impolitely.

"What, you don't recognise an old friend, Alfred?" He said in a rough but not unkind voice, one very seldom ever used. He had a slight smile on his face.

"My word, sir. Last I had checked you were buried in the Gotham seminary." Alfred stated, shocked beyond belief.

Thomas's smile lingered as he looked down. "So that means he's alive here, then."

"Sir I'm afraid I-"

"Bruce. Bruce is alive here. Isn't he?"

Alfred looked like he finally understood.

"Master Thomas, I think that Bruce would like to be informed of our current situation. He had teleporters installed in the cave. We can teleport right to the watchtower. And sir, I'm aware that this isn't entirely true, I'm glad your back. I'll call Bruce right now."

Bruce was in the middle of an extremely uninteresting founders meeting when his communication link for the Batcave came to life. He immediately excused himself from the meeting and answered the communicator. When he answered Alfred was asking for the passwords for the JL teleporters. When he asked him why he was very cryptic. Bruce gave them to him and went down to the transports. When he saw someone walking behind Alfred in a slightly different variation of the batsuit, his mind started to race. And then he pulled off his cowl. His father. His father after so many years. For the first time in so very many years, he acted on impulse. They were face to face in an instant. Bruce then took off his own cowl. They were suddenly hugging each other in a crushing embrace. "Dad." Is all he could say before he started crying.

Superman was continuing the meeting, despite Batman's absence. It was probably Gotham again. He often steps out of meetings for things like that. He ignored him as best he could with his enhanced hearing. The meeting continued to drone on as he fell back into the pattern of the meeting. After a while his hearing picked up on something strange. It almost sounded like someone was . . crying . . but the only one not in the room was . . .

Superman suddenly stood up startling the rest of the league.

"Where's the fire?" Wally yelled as he looked up at the boy scout.

"Something is terribly wrong. I just heard Batman . . . Crying . . ." Superman trailed off listening to muffled sobs as the rest of the league sat and started. It was common knowledge that the Bat was an expert at hiding his pain. If the Bat was crying . . . It must be something pretty bad. The league was up and out of the room in no time headed down to the transporter area of the watchtower.

When they got there, they saw something they had never even dreamt of. Batman. Holding on to another man in a different batsuit for dear life, and crying like a child. They were stunned. That is when Alfred spoke up.

"This man showed up in the Batcave earlier today. I believe that he is another dimension's version of Master Thomas. Master Bruce's father. "

The league finally understood. They all knew Batman's secret identity, and his backstory. They understood as they stood to the side and let their teammate cry.

After a while, Bruce calmed down, although he didn't let go of his father. Thomas was rubbing his back. Some league members were starting to shift awkwardly. Eventually Bruce straightened. "Father this is this dimension's version of the justice league. How do you think that you got here?" They could all tell that the Bat was back.

"I don't know as of yet. Do you know of any possibilities in your world?" He asked, eyeing Wonder Woman suspiciously.

"Why don't we go compare notes on timelines and then talk about getting you back."

A/N

Should I continue this? I really don't know. Tell me what you think. Also, have any ideas for future chapters? Let me know!

-Gemini


End file.
